The invention relates generally to a mounting assembly for machines.
A mounting assembly of the type with which the invention is concerned may be used to mount a driven machine and/or a drive for the same. For example, such a mounting assembly may be used to mount a centrifugal pump and its drive motor.
A known mounting assembly has a pair of spaced, elongated beams which are constituted by steel profiles and extend longitudinally of the mounting assembly. The longitudinal beams are bridged by transverse beams which are likewise constituted by steel profiles. The longitudinal and transverse beams are welded to one another so as to form a support frame. A machine to be mounted rests on the support frame. Adjusting elements are disposed between the machine and the support frame in order to adjust the height and/or angular orientation of the machine.
The mounting assembly is generally constructed in accordance with the special characteristics of the unit, i.e. the machine or machines, to be mounted. In particular, the dimensions and configuration of the mounting assembly are determined by the dimensions and contemplated position of the unit. This makes it virtually impossible to use the mounting assembly for units of different dimensions.
When the unit to be mounted is large, the mounting assembly must also be large. A large mounting assembly of the type outlined above, that is, a large mounting assembly comprising longitudinal and transverse beams which are welded to one another so as to form a frame, has the disadvantage that processing cost are high. Thus, machining of the mounting assembly requires large machines, numerous operations and an expensive transportation system.
A mounting assembly of the type consisting mainly of steel profiles which are welded to one another so as to form a support frame is also used to mount small units such as, for example, a unit composed of a centrifugal pump and its drive motor. The unit to be mounted is connected with the support frame via machined adjusting elements which are screwed to the unit and welded to the support frame. A problem which arises here is that of precisely aligning and adjusting the unit. Any adjustments in height and/or angle must be made either by further processing of the adjusting elements or by the insertion of additional elements.